1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method, an image processing system, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs a login process upon receiving user identification information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for image processing apparatuses that perform a login process when a storage medium storing identification information is read by a reader, systems have been conceived which perform a printing process based on the identification information and perform an interrupting process based on the difference among identification information to be read by the reader.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-137329 discloses a print system capable of readily executing a process reflecting settings allocated to an interrupting user when a process is to be interrupted using card authentication.